Living in a dream
by Englishpirate
Summary: A strange story that could come from only my imagination. Involves fairytale creatures and the inevitable embarassing moments


I don't own Fruits baskets and I think my ideas are unique. If not then sorry.

One day there was a boy called Yuki. Now the poor boy was cursed and not with your average curse. No indeed not! This poor boy looked unusually like a girl…even sounded a bit like. Hell he acts like one most of the time as well. He also on inconvenient occasions turns into a mouse when he gets…huggled by the opposite sex. 

Only in an anime folks…At least he doesn't turn into a girl.

There was also a boy called Kyou. This poor boy also, coincidentally turns into a cute little critter although he turns into a kitty cat. It's like a modern day Tom and Jerry!

Except there this girl, as they're always is. Now accordingly this girl is rather special, she's a girl who'll get down and dirty…by living in a tent. She's a girl that ain't no quitter neither is she bitter about the fact that she has to talk to a photo-frame instead of a mother. She is, so I've heard, a grateful grapefruit for all that has been blessed upon her by the one called GOD. Poor little thing hasn't got a clue.

Now, the boy called Yuki and the boy called Kyou and the girl, who is called Tohru went to the shops. It had to be all three of them, you see, because sadly they are young and foolish. It has to be three because if Yuki came, Kyou would certainly demand to go and if Kyou came Yuki would either sulk….or follow them …or was that Kyou…they're really more alike then it seems. Either way the girl seemed happy enough they were both there, smiling radiantly at both of them and calming an argument about to surface simply with her presence. As they wandered back home they came across a rather peculiar thing. A little elf was sitting on a toadstool in the middle of the cement pavement, crying its little eyes out. Now of course being the compassionate and caring girl that Tohru was she rushed to it's side, her own tears beginning to run down her face. Yuki and Kyou stayed back a few steps, curious to see how this would turn out. Cowards, letting the girl endanger herself! Have they no pride?! No honour?!

….

Anyway there was a lot of gasping and big eyes from Tohru, and a lot of whispering between them as the tragic story of the elf unfolded before Tohru. A determinded light began to shine in her eyes as she stood up, with waves crashing in the background and a random flag waving she declared that she would find the poor elfs lost hat, and water can, and sock and pet dragonfly that ran away when he chased after his hat which he lost whilst watering the garden and pegging out socks.

Scooping the tiny elf up in gentle hands, the loving Tohru tenderly place him in a safe place…in her shirt pocket. 5 minutes later when Yuki and Kyou had regained control of themselves over their outrage over this perversion of decency, the trio that was now a quartet set out back to Shigures for a nice cup of tea and perhaps a rice ball. And to put away the shopping of course like good children they are.

However, shocking events had occurred while they had been gone that would make poor Yuki faint and Kyou rupture something. Worryingly Tohru probably would just look the other way, perhaps blush a little. See there are more then two dude who have this curse, in fact there are 12. Now these guys and girls change into the 12 signs of the zodiac. Cute idea, no?  Now as the quartet walked in the dog, snake and rabbit where in a bad position. The dragon was there as well, watching the mayhem. Three faces out of four blushed and I'll let you decide who does.

Smiling Tohru walks through to the kitchen saying simple that she is back. Yuki and Kyou just stand there for a moment staring. Then the evitable happened.

" HOW OLD ARE YOU IDIOTS?! I'd expect this from the rabbit but not you…and Hatori (dragon) what the hell are you doing just letting them do it?!"

"Are you sure that's healthy at your ages?" A small frown sat on Yuki's forehead as he took a seat.

" I'm as flexible as I ever was! How dare you say such things about your older brother! Ha Ha Ha!"An outraged and amused Ayame (snake) declared as he tried to flip his braid over a shoulder without using hands.

" Here…let me get that Aya you poor dear." Smiling, Shigure moved the braid for him before calling out to Tohru.

" Tohru, my one sweet love! I'm going quite faint without your divine presence! Please, come join us!"

" Oh! Tohru! Come! Come join us, it's fun!"  The ever-hyper bunny threatened to embarrass them all as he fidgeted about, straining to try and see Tohru from his current position.

"NO!" As one Yuki and Kyou glared at the naughty three before glaring at each other

"damn perverts…" muttered Kyou as he left the room for the roof.

" It wouldn't be decent, nor would it work out considering she's a girl" Giving them a final cold stare and a tolerant smile for Momiji (bunny) he made his way upstairs to a saner place.

Sticking her head around the corner of the door frame Tohru smiled at the boy and shook her head, a small blush on her cheeks and eyes wide. 

" Oh I couldn't interrupt. Besides someone needs to start dinner." Withdrawing again into her domain the sound of chopping of vegetables drifted to the boys' ears and the low mummer of a quiet conversation.

" SPIN 'tori-san! Spin and let the game commence again!"

Sighing to himself, the quiet man span the spinner.

" Right hand green Ayame"

On that warm summer day the red headed boy Kyou left his companions behind and let his cares fade away as the heat of the day soaked into him through the tiles of the roof. Closing his eyes, his sensitive ears heard a window being opened below. Probably Yuki, that damn mouse. Always ruining his peace. Relaxing again he let his ears pick up random sounds as he concentrated on the delicious smells that came from around him. Sniffing the air, the boy looked worried. Tilting his head delicately to one side he tested the air once more and was certain. She was cooking leeks. Kyou had a rather large dislike for leeks. Muttering to himself that Yuki had obviously asked for this for dinner, Kyou wandered to the other end of the roof, and away from the smell.

That damn mouse knew he hated them…but then so did Tohru. A sudden feeling of betrayal stabbed Kyou in the chest before he dismissed it. The ditz probably forgot that was all. His feline honour got infuriated that anyone could forget something that he had quite clearly stated many times before. Getting quickly to his feet he stalked off the roof. Damnit, didn't he deserve even that much respect! He was going to tell her that no way in hell was he eating those leeks and if she didn't like it then….then…

Poor Kyou was still looking for the right word has he marched into the kitchen, nearly getting gagged by the smell of leeks to his sensitive nose.

" WOMAN! What are you doing? You know I hate leeks and your deliberately cooked them for that damn mouse!" Yelling at her back, he fumed for a few moments more to let it sink in. However the outcome wasn't really what he had expected. A sparkling purple fireball hit him square in the chest, throwing him backwards out the room and dazed.

" Kyou!" Rushing to his side Tohru leaned over him, new tears already springing forth from her blue eyes.

" Kyou I'm so sorry! Are you okay Kyou? You didn't get hurt or anything did you? Do you want some water…water might help…I didn't forget Kyou, I'd done you something else for your dinner. Some kippers that you saw me buy today although I really should of told you. I'm so sorry kyou…" Trying to brush hair out of her eyes and check if Kyou was hurt or not without getting too close got her even more flustered than she already was.

" Hoi..i'm alright. You don't have to worry…Stop crying, I said I'm alright…what the hell was that..?" Kyou tried to get up the moment Tohru leaned forward to help him up and with a comic puff of smoke, a little kitty cat was on the floor in the place of Kyou. Then Yuki came down as fresh cries of dismay came from Tohru.

" Miss Honda? I thought I heard you crying, what's wrong? Miss Honda what did Kyou do?"

"HEY YOU DAMN RAT! I didn't do anything to her, it was just a misunderstanding!"

"THAT CAT TALKS!" Suddenly everyone froze as they remembered the small elf figure sitting on the table munching on some grapes. Tohru hurriedly jumped up in front of Kyou and began stammer some sort of excuse as Yuki did the same, narrowly missing there being another comedy moment involving smoke and animals.

A sudden thud and laughter came through from the living room, and Momiji ran through on the verge of tears.

"Tohru! Tohru they cheated, Ayame tickled me and made me laugh. Tell them it doesn't count Tohru." Tugging on her sleeve the small bunny child didn't notice what was wrong with the situation right away. The little dear kept on as the laughter became louder as the sources of it walked in. With an arm slung around the mean Ayames shoulders, Shigures laughter dwindled as his companions carried on.

" Ha Ha Ha! I won fair and square, right Gure-san? One day you'll be man enough to take me on! Ha Ha Ha!" Still grinning he smiled around at the group.

" Now I need to go, 'tori-san wants to get some work done and I have simple got to finish that silk maids outfit for Mr Konish!…Jah bai bai." And with a wink and a twirl of his fingers he departed leaving them all to stare after him.

" Is that chap gay?" The little elf drew the attention back to him as he finished the bag of grapes, popping the last one in his mouth. Standing up to brush himself down he nodded to himself in a very business like manner.

"Well, not that is matters, just like to know." Shrugging he turned to Tohru whose blue eyes were wide with shock, dismay and sparkling with some more innocent tears." I thank thee kind madam for the grapes, and now we must be off."

Blushing Tohru began her dismissal " Oh, I was more than happy to give them…to you…Uh, who is going?"

" Why your fine self and I dear lady! I simply must have payment for that spell I put on that angry fellow who happened to turn into a cat…very odd that. Didn't know it was that kind" Shaking his head he looked at Yuki and frowned, eyes narrowing trying to see something not there. The poor boys mouth was hanging open, eyes wide in anguish. He was making attempts to try and speak, as was Kyou, although Yuki couldn't speak because of distress, Kyou could speak because of rage. He quickly got over it

" HOI! YOU DAMN ELF! Your not taking her anywhere, I didn't even want your bloody spell! There is no way in hell am I letting you take Tohru you damn midget!" Snarling he jumped up onto the table and raised a paw to strike the calm little man.

" KYOU! No!…Please stop…" Starting forward with a hand outstretched Tohru was startled to see Yuki grab the small man off the table and out of Kyous reach. Holding him firmly he put his thumb against the tiny mans throat, Yukis eyes were as cold and hard as amethysts on fire with freezing rage.

" You shall not take Miss Honda away from me." Hissing these words, he applied a small amount of pressure to the elf's throat. Surprisingly the elf remained calm and let not a squeak escape him. Instead he regarded Yuki arrogantly. Giving a tiny sniff he disappeared, and a hidden force knocked Yuki flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

" I give you a gift and this is how you repay me! Ungrateful children." Appearing on Tohrus shoulder he smirked at Kyou.

"Wanna try me again kitty? Or perhaps the bunny would?" Glancing at Momiji whose face had taken a bitter cast, and then looking at Shigure whose face was twisted into a snarl, fist clenched at his sides. Taking a deep breath he asked, quite simply and reasonably in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Why take our Tohru? I believe that you're a freakish warp of nature and actually exist but I cannot believe that you want Tohru for no reason other than payment. If that is so then please reconsider and pick something else."

" I am afraid not sir, she is payment enough for me. Although if the price is too high…" Glancing coldly around at the knocked out Yuki, a small violet glow surrounded him and gradually began to appear on Yuki as well. Tohru gasps, clapping her hand to her mouth as Yuki began to move, muttering to himself. Abruptly the spell and glow ended.

" The curse is off, likewise with the cat although I can only assume that it was a curse in the first place. The cats curse will take longer to leave for there was a greater evil in him than the rat. The pure to balance the tainted, I should really take two but I think she's one in a million" With a vicious smile and sarcastic salute he disappeared in a comic puff of purple smoke.

"…Tohru.." Kyou sounded like a broken child.


End file.
